Small world
by Zoja
Summary: „A family is a small world created by love." Author Unknown


**A/N:** It's a very tiny story, or actually a scene, which appeared in my mind when I found the quote (if you know the author, don't hesitate to message me). It immediately made me think about Jack and Sue and this is what my mind created... I certainly hope you will like it :)

* * *

„_A family is a small world created by love."_

Author Unknown

* * *

Sleep was escaping her mind, being slowly replaced by a very lazily spreading consciousness. Everything around was gradually coming to her; the lack of light in the room, her husband's scent so close to her, and the fact that it wasn't her beloved she was holding, but his pillow. The last realisation made her groan and open her eyes. Was he summoned to work in the middle of the night, despite the fact that he was to be on leave for the next two weeks and wasn't supposed to be called unless it was a very high-profile case, which the safety of the country depended on? Sitting up and looking around, she quickly noticed that everything seemed to be in the exact same state as when she was going to bed. Even his cell phone was lying on the bedside table, indicating that he was actually at home, because if there was one thing Jack never forgot to take with himself, it would be this small device. Yet, it was still dark, both inside and outside and her husband wasn't an early riser, so what was he doing up at such an hour?

Since she would probably have to get up soon anyway, she got out of the bed and reached to the robe, hanging on the back of the chair. She wrapped it tightly around her body in order to protect herself from the early-morning chill and slowly walked out of the room. She smiled upon the sight of Levi – who was moving a little in his sleep, obviously dreaming about something - and her lips only widened more, when she noticed a faint light coming from the nursery. She had no doubts it was where she was going to find her husband and slowly, she made her way there. Just like she thought, she noticed his figure inside. He was standing by the crib, leaning to reach inside and when she came closer, she saw he was very gently and tenderly stroking the baby's head, while talking to him. The light inside the room wasn't enough to allow her to see his lips and it was one of those moment, when she wished she could hear him.

Jack was so focused on their sleeping son, that he didn't even see or hear her come. The way he was around Jimmy made her heart swell with love. She noticed the way the expression on his face changed, when, after the longest thirteen hours in her life, the midwife gave her the earlier discussed sign that the baby was there and Jack heard him scream for the first time. It could have been just another one of many babies they witnessed to be born for most of the people inside the room, but for the two of them it was an absolutely magical moment. It was what they couldn't wait for since the moment they found out that they were going to be parents; they could finally see the creation of their love, the tiny human, who would change their lives forever. The first time she saw Jack with James in his arms, the boy so small in comparison to his father, she knew he has already wrapped his daddy around his little finger. He was holding him carefully and yet, there was something in his embrace, what sent a clear message just how protective he was about his son, who looked most content in his position. Even now, when Jack was watching him, there was this look in his eyes, so full on the strongest, unconditional love, which only parents could feel towards their child.

Standing with her head leaning against the door-frame, she noticed Jack jump slightly and knew Jimmy must have woken up. It was only confirmed, when the man reached into the crib and picked the boy up, nestled him in his arms and started rocking him a little, cooing to him and trying to calm him down. Despite his best efforts, nothing seemed to be working and he turned in the direction of the door, ready to take James to the bedroom since he was pretty certain that his mommy was the only one, who could make him satisfied. She could see he was surprised to find her there, the look in his eyes sending a clear message he didn't expect her to be up, and she smiled at him.

"I think he's hungry…" spoke Jack, continuing to rock the boy.

When she was comfortably seated in the rocking chair, he placed Jimmy in her arms and the baby latched on her breast, sucking hungrily. She was watching the boy and didn't have to look up to know that her husband was watching them, she could simply feel his gaze. It was only when their son finished his meal, that she raised her eyes and met Jack's chocolate ones. He was very quick to take the boy from her in order to burp him, while she rearranged her clothes and placed him back in the crib. She smiled, when she noticed Jack stand by the crib and watch their son fall asleep; she approached him and snuggled to him, when he wrapped his arm around her, pulling her close.

"He's so… perfect…" said Jack, turning his head to look at her. "Thank you."

"Thank you, too." she said just before he leaned closer and placed a tender kiss on her forehead.

Together, they stood watching their child sleep, both reluctant to leave him in the room alone. The boy was completely unaware what a big miracle he was to his parents, but he could most surely feel how much they loved him. It was so obvious, and yet, so amazing to think that it was the two of them, who gave him life, their love that created him. He was a part of each of them and Sue couldn't help trying to imagine what he was going to be like in the future. Who was he going to resemble more, her or Jack? She certainly hope he was going to have his father's eyes and she had to admit that her mom was right saying, that if it actually happened, just a glance would be all he would need to get everything he wanted from her. Whose traits he was going to have?

It didn't matter, though. Whether he was going to be a spitting image of one of them or a mix of both, he was and was going to be absolutely perfect in her eyes forever. What mattered to her was that he and his dad were with her. All the things around her could disappear or be taken away from her, but it was them she loved more than anything. Her family was her own small world, her everything and as long as they were with her, she could be happy. They were all she needed to live.


End file.
